Beauty of Annihilation
thumb|290px|right||Full Version with lyrics Beauty of Annihilation is the death song in Shi No Numa, and is the musical easter egg for the zombie map Der Riese. Also a clip of it plays at the end of each Hellhound and Space Monkey round. When the player holds down the use button in front of three jars containing green liquid and spinal cords attached to brains (one in the small room near Teleporter B and two in the hall outside Teleporter A), this song will start to play. This song was written and performed by Kevin Sherwood and sung by Elena Siegman. Brain Locations *'1st - '''In the room that leads to the Juggernog, near where the M1897 Trenchgun can be bought. It's on the table. *'2nd''' - Opposite of the first, on the highest shelf of a giant rack. *'3rd' - In the small room next to the room where the Type 100 can be bought. It is on the table next to the chalkboard with the Stielhandgranate outline. Lyrics (Bold represents shouting, while italics represent the normal voice.) Yticorpicer fo yaw yb emoc, seiticorta ym ll-a-a-a. All my atrocities, come by way of reciprocity, I'm chewing the bones of my own reprieve. Death be my dignity, Execute hemlock philosophy, Poison fills the cup of the carpenter. NO! Love lost on me, MORE! Life so costly. No reason, for grieving. NO! LOVE LOST ON ME More. LIFE SO COSTLY Bring me down '' ''With '''7.62 HIGH VELOCITY' ''I can see them everywhere, They're all around me, They're waiting for me. Descending, Unrelenting. Beauty of Annihilation. Your curiosity, feeding off my animosity. And the reason, Is treason DOWN WITH ALL THAT'S GOOD AND CLEAN! YOU CAN'T FUCKING ANNIHILATE ME! Bring you down with '''7.92 AND NO IMPUNITY!' ''I can see them everywhere, They're all around me, They're waiting for me. Descending, Unrelenting. Beauty of Annihilation. Death so beautiful, Looks so beautiful, Death so beautiful, Looks so beautiful to me. I can see them everywhere, I can see them everywhere I go, I can see them everywhere, They're all around me, They're waiting for me. I can see them everywhere, I can see them everywhere I go, I can see them everywhere, They're all around me, They're waiting for me. Descending, '' ''Unrelenting. Beauty of Annihilation, Looks like your prophet was mistaken, Is life really gone or just been wasted? Death so close that I can taste it! Trivia *The first four lines are references to the four playable characters in Der Riese; **Line 1: All my atrocities, come by way of reciprocity. (Tank Dempsey) Is a reference to some of the horrible things Dempsey's done in war being justified by America's retaliatory nature in the war. **Line 2: I'm chewing the bones of my own reprieve. (Edward Richtofen) Is a reference about him helping create the zombies and hellhounds at Der Riese and now going back there to help fight them. **Line 3: Death, be my dignity execute hemlock philosophy (Takeo Masaki) the Japanese army in World War 2 felt that surrender was never an option so they often committed honorable suicide and banzai charged in the face of defeat which references in the line "death be my dignity". **Line 4: Poison fills the cup of the carpenter. (Nikolai Belinski) Nikolai admits to being a carpenter before WWII when the player, playing as Nikolai, gets the Carpenter power-up in Der Riese and poison is a reference to his alcohol addiction, specifically vodka. *A part of Beauty of Annihilation plays at the end of a Hellhound, Space Monkeys and Pentagon Thief round, except in the World at War version of Shi No Numa. *This song is the only one to have strong profanity. Video thumb|left|300px|Game Over Version in Shi No Numa Category:Nazi Zombies Musical Easter Eggs Category:Zombies Mode Category:Music Category:Easter eggs Category:Der Riese